Once Upon A Drunken Time
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: The drinks have been spiked, and everyone's out to make idiots of themselves at the Halloween Ball- but forget what they've done the next day. It can't be that bad, its not as if one of them drunkenly kissed their Potions Professor? SS/HP SF/DT RW/? RW/HG
1. An Incredibly Long Night

First SS/HP story I've ever written! Should be interesting ;

But hey! What can ya do?

I hope you enjoy it

Leave me a review with a bit of feedback when you're done reading?

x0x0x0x

P.S. No I am not a retard, I know Severus is described completely different in the books. But guess what? To me he is a sex god ;

**Harry**** POV**

It's Halloween night, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is holding a ball for all the students to celebrate. If it was just any old ball then I probably wouldn't go, but it isn't. It's the first dance I'll be attending where I actually have a partner who hasn't decided to go with me out of last resort, like last year when I went with Parvati to the Yule Ball.

I shook the awful memory from my mind, a shiver running through my body. This time it was going to be different. New year. New ball. New girlfriend…Oh Merlin, that reminds me, I forgot to tell Cho that I was going to be late thanks to a certain snake that's teaching me Potions. Apparently asking Hermione if she had a spare quill while Snape is talking is some sort of crime. A crime worthy of a three foot long essay on Gillyweed since -'I'd already know so much about it' as Professor Snape had said. Stupid greasy bastard.

I knocked on the door and waited, the essay folded under my arm.

"Enter," I heard the Professor say from inside. I pushed the door open and stepped forward, quickly shutting it behind me. The sooner I got out of here the better.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I believe you owe me an essay," Snape smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"I…" My mouth stopped being able to form words the moment I saw Severus' bare arms folded across his chest. A chest which was covered by a tight black T-shirt which showed off his toned muscles.

I soon realized that I was gaping at him, so I snapped my mouth shut tightly and swallowed. Hard.

Since when had Snape ever worn clothes which were…normal? I shook my head and looked back up into his dark, now narrowed eyes.

"I have it here," I managed to say in a voice a few octaves higher than my normal voice, having had to clear my throat several times. What was wrong with me?

"Leave it on my desk, then you may leave," He instructed me, giving me one last suspicious look before looking back down at the work on his desk and beginning to write. I didn't move. I simply continued to stare at him in his new clothes.

Wait a minute…he washed his hair!

"Is there a particular reason why you are still standing there, Potter?" Snape asked me in a tired voice which sounded bored.

"No, sorry, I'll just…I'll just be going now," Well done Harry, you've successfully made a total idiot of yourself. At least I hadn't asked him what conditioner he'd used like I'd been tempted to.

As I reached the door Professor Snape called out my name, causing me to turn round to face him. I watched in stunned silence as he stood up (not only was he wearing a T-Shirt, but jeans? That's taking it too far to normality) and began walking towards me. My stomach tightened with every step he took and by the time he stood right in front of me, it was a mass of knots.

I didn't have time to think as his hand reached out towards me, as if in slow motion. And then suddenly he had pulled back, an essay I had forgotten I was still holding now held in his hand. Harry James Potter? You are an idiot.

HPSSHPSS

"Harry! There you are! Ron told me you had to hand in an essay to Snape, how did it go?" Cho asked me, smiling sympathetically as I stood next to her in the queue for drinks

"It…I…It went fine." There was no way in hell I was going to tell her what had happened. After taking my essay off me, Snape had simply shut the door in my face and left me feeling like a total moron.

"Well that's good then," She smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Alright Harry?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Butter beer?"

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"Something a little…stronger?"

"Hey Fred, George, what are you doing?" I asked them with a curious grin, deciding to try and forget the scene with Severus…Oh my Holy Merlin I'm calling him by his first name. Stop thinking to yourself Harry, stop it right now!

"Funny story-"

"Long story-"

"But basically-"

"We're in charge of the drinks table-"

"Don't want anyone spiking the pumpkin juice now, do we?" The two explained with smirks on both of their identical faces.

"What's spiked and what isn't?" I asked Fred…or George, looking at the drinks carefully.

"Have a guess, but let's just say-"

"Ron's discovered his long-"

"-lost passion for pumpkin juice," They grinned at me. I picked up a glass of what looked like butterbeer.

"I'll keep that in mind," I grinned back, before letting Cho lead me over to a table. As we sat down I caught sight of Hermione looking around for someone, and I waved to catch her attention. A minute later she was sitting down next to me.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked, sitting up straight to continue looking round the hall.

"No, I just got here five minutes ago though," I told her, taking a sip of my drink. It tasted alright which was a good sign. I was about to take another gulp when my eyes suddenly caught sight of a stumbling Ron. I willed myself not to burst out laughing as I watched him bump into several people, almost knocking them over. Where was a muggle camcorder when you needed one? I quickly stood up, told Cho and Hermione I'd be back in a minute, and headed over to a drunken ginger.

"Harrrrrrrrrry! Mate! Look! LOOK! I have seventy fingers!" He slurred loudly as I pulled him round to face me.

"No Ron, you don't, you're just incredibly drunk," I told him, steering him over to a nearby table.

"I all drunk just juice pumpkin!" He replied, shaking his head violently. I pushed him into a chair and then sat in the one next to him.

"I'm sure you did drink just pumpkin juice, pumpkin juice mixed with God knows what," I told him, patting him on the back and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I love her!" He suddenly cried out, scaring me to bloody death.

"Keep it down mate!" I told him, trying to avoid the strange looks me and Ron were now receiving.

"But I do! Harmony! I love her!" He took my shoulders and shook me slightly before slumping onto the table.

I picked up a nearby drink, not caring whose it was, and downed it in one quick gulp.

"I know you do," I sighed, glancing round and spotting Hermione talking to Cho. Cho…I'd forgotten about her…Having a girlfriend really hadn't cracked up to what I thought it would be. We'd only been going out for two weeks and already I was feeling tied down, as if we were practically married.

I picked up another drink and gulped it down. Tonight was going to be an incredibly long night.

**

* * *

**

**Severus POV**

It was going to be an incredibly long night. It was past midnight and I had only managed to mark twenty papers, several of those less than satisfactory. Marking would be a lot easier had a certain Potter brat not acted so incredibly strange earlier.

All night I hadn't been able to get the incident out of my mind. Especially when I had reached out to take the essay off him which he had forgotten to leave on my desk. As my hand had moved towards him, he had looked at me with such shock. What had he thought I was going to do? Hit him? Idiotic child. As if I would ever hit one of my students, no matter how bloody infuriating they were.

"Accio," I muttered, pointing my wand at a bottle of whiskey (disguised as a potions ingredient) and grabbing it as it came to my hand. I quickly unscrewed the lid and poured some of the liquid into a nearby glass.

As I raised it to my mouth, a large bang from outside my room caused my head to shoot up, almost dropping the glass entirely.

"Snapey!" A voice out called from the corridor. Oh Merlin, just what I needed, students too drunk to find their way back to their common room.

"Severus! Can come I in?" I cursed under my breath as I stood up, putting the glass down and making my way over to the door.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" The same voice continued to cry out. I gritted my teeth and pulled the door open, tempted to hex the Slytherin to oblivion. Until I saw who it was…

"Professor! Ron right! I gots seventy fingers!" A messy, raven-haired, green-eyed boy cried happily, stepping past me and entering my classroom. I turned and stared as Potter slumped onto one of the desks.

"Potter, what-" I began, before he interrupted me.

"Weren't you…I…What did I just say there? Oh!...Wait…No that's not…Wait a sec…yeah it was! Why aren't you dancing?" He stammered, making no sense at all?  
"Dancing?" I asked, shutting the door so that no one could see this embarrassing situation I was in; before moving towards him, about to drag him out of my classroom.

"You look real good," he suddenly said, just as I was reaching out towards him to grab his arm. I froze. Potter looked down at my hand before reaching up and taking it in one of his. Pulling my hand onto his waist, he stood up- stepping into my embrace and putting his arms around me, dropping my hand. Oh dear God.

"Professorrrrrr…" Harry slurred, stepping closer to me. I swallowed, hard, before clamping both my hands on the boy's waist and pushing him firmly away from me.

"You are drunk, Mr. Potter. Not kindly go and be drunk somewhere else," I instructed, about to lead him out of my classroom before he slumped back down on the desk once more.

"You never do call me that…" He said sadly, looking down at his hands.

"Call you what?" I asked the drunken teenager, wondering what the best method of throwing him out of the room was.

"Harry. Always Potter or whatever, never just Harry…" His head tilted up so that his gaze met mine. If he continued to look at me in that way I was going to do something I would regret.

I needed to get him out of my classroom. Away. From me. Now.

"Potter, get out of my classroom." I waited for the drunken student to stumble towards the door. But instead he simply stood up and continued to look at me with the same hurt, puppy-eyed expression.

"Say my name and I'll do whatever you want me to," He whispered, his arms wrapping around me once more. I ignored the sudden hardness in my trousers (this was the last bloody time I wore jeans) and once again pushed the boy away from me.

"Get out of my classroom…Harry," The only reason I said his name was to get him out of my classroom. That's the only reason.

The hurt expression changed to one of ridiculous joy and I rolled my eyes in disgust. Potter stood up once more after having sat down when I'd pushed him away from me again.

"See you tomorrow Sexerus!" He smiled brightly, winking in my direction before tripping on a chair as he was about to walk away.

"Oh wait, I think I forgot something!" He suddenly cried. I let out a groan of annoyance.

"What is it n-?" Two soft, warm lips covered mine briefly, before pulling away. As Potter shut the door behind him, I slowly sank down onto the desk which had been previously occupied.

This was the last time I ever marked papers in the Potions classroom…

Wait, did he just call me Sexerus?!

New Story, hope you liked it :D If you don't like the pairing? Then how come you're down here? ; x0x0x0x0x


	2. Wake Up Call

* * *

Hey Everyone

So here we are, chapter two of this story

Hope you enjoy it, I'm liking writing it. This chapter was hard to do though, I wasn't sure how I should continue the story. Have Harry remember any of last night, or forget it all. Well here's the result x0x0x0x0x

* * *

**Harry**

The moment I opened my eyes, my head began to spin and the urge to vomit raised to the back of my throat. What the hell happened last night?

Slowly, I sat up, looking round the room at the other sleeping students.

Thank God it's the holidays. I don't think I could face going to class, least of all Potions…Oh no…I made a total idiot out of myself last night handing him in that essay didn't I? Oh Merlin, how am I ever going to be able to face him again after thinking he'd been reaching out for me? Fuck, what am I going to do?

I'm safe as long as I stop going to the dungeons (yeah, because I do love going down there all the time) and stop eating…Maybe I could just get Ron to steal food for me every mealtime? But what about when the holidays are over; I have to go back to Potions? What then?

This is ridiculous, stupid even. Just because I thought he'd been about to…'embrace' me or whatever, didn't mean he knew what I'd been thinking. He probably has no idea!

Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I stood up, eager to get a shower. Stabbing pains attacked my stomach and I only just managed to reach the bathroom to be sick.

Oh God, what was wrong with me? Why did I have such a headache? Why-Oh Merlin…I drank a hell of a lot of butterbeer last night didn't I? Three guesses it was spiked. Shit, I'm going to throw up again.

* * *

"Kill me, Harry," Ron groaned, stepping out of the bathroom and beginning to get changed out of the clothes he had worn to the ball.

"If you don't lower your voice then I will, my ears are pounding!" I muttered, taking approximately a century to put on a single sock.

"Tell me about it. I think I just threw up my stomach…" He replied, wiping his tired eyes.

"Eurgh, thanks for that…" I muttered, just about to reach for my other sock before the door to the boys dorm room flung open loudly (causing all of us to wince) to reveal a bright eyed Neville. Who was looking far too happy for so early in the morning.

"Hey!" He smiled, receiving several 'Fuck off's in reply.

"Wow Harry, I'm surprised you're alive after last night!" He laughed. I ignored the intensified ringing in my head and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? What happened last night?" I asked him curiously, pulling my other sock on slowly.

Neville's happy grin faded slightly.

"Blimey Harry, don't you remember?" He asked in reply, his eyes growing wider until they started to remind me slightly of Dobby's.

"Remember what?" Panic surged through my body at Neville's slightly horrified expression.

"What did happen last night? I can't remember anything either…" Ron groaned from the bed next to mine, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A chorus of 'me neither' sounded about the room, causing Neville's eyes to almost bulge.

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened last night? Are you seriously telling me none of you remember?" He cried in shock. I winced from my painful headache as Neville's voice did nothing to help it.

"Come on Neville, just tell us what happened," Dean yawned as he came over to us.

"Well you and Seamus kind of…well…made out for most of the night before disappearing off somewhere…" Neville's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Dean's face.

"But…But I…I'm not….He's not…Well he sort of is…I don't…_what_?" He cried, causing someone to shout as they suddenly woke up a few beds down from mine.

"Merlin's holy boxers!" Seamus cried, sitting up as he awoke before lying back down and crying out in pain.

Dean turned back to us, ignoring his groaning best friend.

"Not a…Not a word…Any of you lot…Not one fucking word," He warned, walking slowly back to his bed and sitting down on it.

"What about me Neville? What did I do?" Ron asked wearily, probably not wanting to know after hearing what Dean and Seamus had done.

"You asked someone out and... got a girlfriend." Ron let out a loud shout of triumph, punching the air with his fist. As Ron cheered and celebrated, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at Neville.

"A 'girl'? What girl?" I asked him, cutting off Ron's victory dance. Neville's gulp was all Ron needed to realize that it hadn't been Hermione he had asked out.

"Who the fuck did I ask out? Tell me Neville or I swear to _fuck_ I'll hex you to oblivion!" Ron threatened him.

"Lavendar Brown…" Neville replied, hesitating slightly.

"What? Why the _FUCK_ would I ask her out? Are you sure? Oh Merlin… what the hell am I going to do?" My best friend groaned angrily. I patted him on the back, poor bloke, before turning back to Nev.

"What about me?" I queried, wanting to crawl back under the bed sheets at Neville's expression as he turned to look at me.

"You sort of, well, you were clearly drunk so I don't know if it counts…but…you broke up with Cho-" He said, reluctantly. I froze. Broke up with Cho? Broke up with my first proper girlfriend? I was about to ask Neville if he knew what exactly I'd said, but he continued to speak before I got the chance to.

"That's not all…" He began, "you also hugged Blaise Zabini, who was equally drunk, and told him something like how you wanted to hug him more often-"

"What the_ fuck_?" I cried, my mouth gaping open in horror. What kind of deranged drunk was I?!

"And then you told Malfoy he had sexy hair…Unfortunately he wasn't pissed, so he'll most likely remember that-" At this point Ron burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

"Fuck off Ron, I'm not the one asking Lavendar out," I snapped at him.

"Yeah mate, you really have nothing to laugh about. Both of you made idiots out of yourself in that dance off," Seamus announced as he came out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair.

"Dance off? What?" I asked, just as Ron said "Were you not drunk?"

Seamus grinned at us.

"Yup, I was absolutely hammered. I'm never going to forget that dance off though. It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen before," He laughed, more to himself than anyone in the room.

"So basically I dumped my girlfriend, told Draco he had sexy hair, hugged Blaise Zabini and had a dance off…I am going to bloody _kill _Fred and George!" I muttered, pulling a t-shirt over my head.

"Oh, you also went missing for a while after midnight, God knows what you did then…" Neville added thoughtfully. I let out a groan, staring at the ceiling. Never again would I drink anything within a one mile radius of Fred and George Weasley.

* * *

**Severus**

I glanced up as the Great Hall's doors opened to reveal a bunch of Gryffindors late for breakfast.

"Oh look Minerva, your sixth years have finally decided to show…up…" I began to smirk to the professor beside me, before catching sight of the student trailing behind the rest of the group. Even from the side of the hall it was impossible not to spot him. His raven hair was at its messiest, his clothes creased and worn. It was clear the boy was hungover.

"Yes, I can see that Severus. Oh look, here come a few of your sixth years…" She replied, causing me to turn my gaze from Potter to Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Draco had thankfully thought to come in on time and was sitting in his seat waiting for them.

After excusing myself from the teachers table, I began to make my way over to the Slytherins, all of whom were looking particularly hungover. As I looked around, I soon realized that it wasn't just my house looking tired and ill.

As I passed the Gryffindor table, my eyes met two green orbs that were watching me closely, causing me to freeze where I was and for Potter to flush crimson red. Why was he blush…ing…fuck.

I'd almost forgotten what had happened last night after much determination not to think about it, but now the memory of it was flooding my mind.

But Potter had been completely drunk had he not? How in Merlin's name could he remember what had happened?

"Professor Snape? Could I speak to you about the Potions essay on…sir?" I tore my gaze away from the blushing fifth year and turned to the student speaking to me.

"Mr. Winters, I hope this isn't another request for an extension," I muttered to the fearful looking boy standing nervously in front of me.

"Well I…I-I was hoping…Just…one more day? Maybe…no?" His voice gradually became a whisper as he spoke and, seeing the unrelenting look on my face, he eventually turned around and walked back to his table.

After one last glance at Harry, I continued down the hall, seeing that the boy was no longer looking at me. Not that I cared in the least. The Potter brat could stare pathetically into his plate all bloody day if he wished.

"The three of you better have excellent excuses for being late," I barked, finally reaching the end of the table of Slytherins.

"Someone spiked the drinks…" Theodore groaned into his plate, too hungover to care about finishing his sentence with 'sir'.

"Yet the rest of the students make it on time," I pointed out to the boy.

"The Gryffindorks didn't," Pansy muttered under her breath, reaching slowly for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Detention; the three of you. My office, seven pm sharp, bring your Potions textbooks with you," I told them, about to walk back to the teachers table.

"I think Potter hugged me last night…"

* * *

**Harry**

I kept my head firmly down as Professor Snape walked past, not even glancing in my direction. Well, that was it then. He knows. He knows what I was thinking last night and now he thinks I'm a total freak whose in love with him. He must have read my mind or something. Stupid bastard.

But what am I going to do? This is just humiliating! Snape, of all the teachers, it had to be lanky Snape.

I watched as he sat in his seat and looked around the hall, not looking in the direction of the Gryffindors.

Stupid git, it was an honest mistake! And now he wasn't even looking at me? Well fine! I won't look at him then!

Not tat I'd ever want to. Seeing as he's a tall greasy snake who hates everyone not as depressing and boring as him. Well he can just go drown himself in his stupid cauldron.

He did look quite good last-

Fuck up Harry!

Glancing up, I caught sight of Blaise Zabini watching me with a confused look.

Oh…fuck.

* * *

R/R please :D Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it x0x0x0x


	3. Moving In

_hahaha I loved the review suggesting what had happened when Harry was drunk, and I will definitely keep it in mind when continuing to write this story! I am so sorry for the slow update, I've just been lazy to be honest! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review :) x0x_

* * *

Harry

I watched as Draco laughed loudly, constantly flicking his hair out of his eyes and pushing it back when he saw me glance at him.

Stupid bastard, I could hear his snide comments all the way from the other side of the classroom.

The dance had been two nights ago and he was still going on about it. About me to be more precise.

"And that move he did on the dancefloor? Do you remember Pansy? The one where he tried to stupidly spin on his head? Merlin, he looked like the most idiotic moron I've ever seen, even worse than that weasel!"

I gritted my teeth and looked to the front of the classroom, trying hard not to let the ferret's comments get to me.

"Take no notice Harry," Hermione smiled from beside me. I looked at her curiously; it was the first time she had spoken all day. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

"Right class, settle down please, today we shall be learning the art of transfiguring wood into specifically something you are thinking of," Professor McGonagall announced, using Wingardium Leviosa to set the wood on our desks. Hermione was practically buzzing in her seat with anticipation as the rest of us groaned quietly.

After the wood had finished being handed out and we'd practiced saying 'Morphinius' several times, the class set about trying to transfigure their slices of tree trunks.

Ron and me had been separated thanks to him talking non-stop last week, so I had Hermione to copy from, thank Merlin.

"How do you say it again?" I asked her staring at the piece of wood in front of me, it refused to change its shape.

"Didn't you say it when we practiced as a class? Honestly, even Ronald seems to pay more attention than you these days," Hermione sighed, pausing for a moment, "It's morphine-e-us, but try not to concentrate so hard on the spell and instead concentrate on the object you want the piece of wood to become."

After a few failed attempts, I gave up and lay back in my seat, watching as Professor McGonagall helped Neville with his piece of wood which was currently trying to eat him.

Looking around the class I could see that not many people were doing well, Ron in particular. His piece of wood was now a small pile of sawdust. Oh well, it was better than anything I had managed to do so far, i.e. nothing.

As I turned back to my piece of wood, tapping it with my wand thoughtfully, I paused at the sight of Draco holding up a figurine of somebody. How the hell could he figure out how to do it and I…Looking closely, my mouth gaped as I saw it was a figurine of himself in a towel!

"Jesus Malfoy, you're not half up yourself!" I shouted over to him in shock. He turned, a mocking smirk on his mouth.

"But don't you think my hair is…what was that word you used…sexy?" I rolled my eyes and looked away, beginning to think about that night. I really had no memory of telling that blonde bastard his hair was sexy. All I remembered was seeing Snape before it…Severus Snape…Stupid lanky git in other words. But he hadn't looked lanky that night. He hadn't looked like Snape either. And since when had he started dressing like a muggle? I'd never seen anyone looking so…umm…well.

Maybe that classroom had been playing tricks on my eyes or something. Maybe it hadn't even been him…Ha. No, it had definitely been him. And he had known exactly what had gone through my head that night when he'd reached out towards me.

Thank God I didn't have Potions until tomorrow, wait…Tomorrow ...what?!

"And Mr. Potter, what have we…here…" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted my thoughts, causing my head to snap up as I suddenly remembered that I hadn't done anything yet.

"I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't do it," I muttered, feeling guilty at the fact I had only tried a pathetic three times.

"Mr. Potter, I highly disagree with that statement…" She replied with wide eyes, following her gaze I froze at what I saw on my desk.

The class continued to chatter on oblivious as Professor McGonagall picked up the ruler-sized statue of a tall, dark clothed man with two very piercing onyx black eyes.

Oh…Holy…Shit…

* * *

Severus

I knocked once on the headmaster's door before stepping inside.

"Ah Minerva…" I sighed. At least now I knew the reason why I'd been summoned to the headmaster's office. No doubt Minerva had yet another complaint to make about my God-son's attitude in her classes, or something equally insignificant.

"Severus, thank you for coming at such short notice, but I believe this is a matter of importance…" Dumbledore smiled, pushing his half moon spectacles further up the bridge of his nose.

"Of course Professor, now what is this about? Has Draco skipped yet another lesson?" I asked, already bored with the meeting.

"This has nothing to do with you troublesome God-son, although come to mention it he did pass a very inappropriate note in my class the other-" She began, before Albus interrupted her.

"Please Minerva, let us stick to the matter at hand. Kindly explain to Severus why he is here, seeing as you witnessed the…scene," He cut in calmly, motioning for me to sit down opposite him as Minerva stood next to the desk.

"As you know, all fifth years begin the Christmas term with a new subject. This year the Morphinius spell has been introduced for their exams, and today the students began to learn it by applying the spell to a piece of wood. We had one pupil produce…this…" She explained, reaching behind her and grabbing something I could not see, before placing it on the desk in front.

My whole body froze as I instantly recognized who the figurine was meant to be. Me.

But what was more shocking was the fact that it was dressed exactly the way I had been the night of the ball. From my memory only one student had seen me without my robes over those clothes.

"Harry…" I murmured thoughtfully, staring at the small statue in awe of the detail.

"I knew it Albus, I knew something was going on between the two of them as soon as I saw what the boy had created!" Minerva cried out, leaning on the desk heavily as she steadied herself in all her shock. My attention turned back to Albus; who continued to sit calmly in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"What? Something going on between the two of us…like what?" I asked in confusion, narrowing my eyes slightly as I began to get suspicious with Albus' satisfied expression.

"Minerva, have the house elves move Harry's belongings to the guest bedroom in Severus' quarters," the old professor smiled, causing both Minerva and myself to stare at him.

"Headmaster, what…" Slowly everything began to slot into place.

"Albus you can not be serious!" Minerva began to protest.

"Who am I to keep two in love apart?" Dumbledore shrugged; his eyes saddening slightly as he seemed to go into a daydream.

"In love? You think Potter and I are in love? You must be joking! You can not-" I said, before the Headmaster signaled for me to stop.

"Even so, with Voldemort on the loose I feel it would be safer if Harry's room was close to a teacher's. And who's better than yours Severus? And if you do have feelings for him, than I am not the one to stop you."

I stared helplessly at the delusional wizard.

"I really must object Albus, would the boy not be better off simply where he is? Hogwarts is safe, you have said so yourself on many occasions!" Minerva pointed out.

"Even so, I think it would be best for the boy," Albus smiled, as if having a regular conversation about the weather.

"This…This is simply…What…Why…This is just…" I stammered, not knowing what to say at the sudden turn of events.

"Very sudden, I know, but necessary I feel." There was a mischievous glaze in his eye that gave away the older professor.

"I am not in love with the boy. Nor do I remotely like him," I stated, shaking my head in disgust and disbelief.

"If you say so Severus, if you say so…"

* * *

Harry

As I reached my bed, I froze. All my stuff was gone! Completely gone! What the holy…Oh no…Please not-!

"MASTER!" Cried the emotional house-elf I had only just noticed pacing one side of my bed, throwing himself into my arms and grabbing my robes as he hugged me tightly.

"When Headmaster wanted Mr. Potter's stuff moved, Dobby offered his services! Dobby helped!" The small house-elf told me with watery eyes, staring up at me. I slowly pushed him away and set him sitting down on my bed.

"Dumbledore wanted my stuff moved? Where to?" I asked in confusion, glancing round my bed one last time and seeing that my stuff was definitely gone.

"You are in grave danger, Mr. Potter…" Dobby whispered dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You said the exact same thing a few years ago and that turned out alright didn't it?" I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

Dobby took my hand and began to lead me out of the dorm room.

"Come master! Dobby will take you to your new quarters!" He announced. I stayed silent as we began to leave the Gryffindor tower and only began to speak as we headed down an empty corridor.

"What's going on?" I'd been trying to figure out what I had done to be moved, but so far was coming up with nothing.

"Master Potter needs to be guarded!" Dobby replied as we turned a corner. I frowned, did this mean that I was being taken out of Hogwarts? But hadn't Dobby said something about new quarters? Maybe I was just being moved to another area of the castle… Maybe I'd get my own floor! I'm getting my own room! This was stupid, course I wasn't getting my own room. I shouldn't be getting my hopes up…Oh who cares? I'm getting my own room!

The further we walked on, the more I began to get excited at the prospect of having my own room. No more Ron snoring, no more Seamus doing things I didn't want to know about, no more Neville waking in his sleep shouting things about plants, no more…

"Wait, why are we in the dungeons?" I asked out loud, instantly confused as I noted the cold, dark surroundings I knew to be my way to Potions.

"Headmaster says it would be best!" Dobby replied, continuing to walk on quickly.

Eventually we came to a large wooden door and Dobby turned to look at me.

"This is Master's room now," The house-elf smiled, before disapparating and scaring me half to death.

Slowly I pushed the door open, or tried to anyway, since my hand went straight through it. I flinched and pulled my hand back in shock. Since when could I suddenly walk through doors? With a deep breath, I stepped through, shutting my eyes until I thought I was on the other side of the door. After a moment I opened them and looked around.

"holy Merlin!" I shouted, my jaw dropping halfway to the floor.

Never had I seen such an amazing room, filled with books and antiques. In the middle was a large sofa and coffee table. This was just the lounge? No bloody way! A smile beamed across my face as I rushed to the door on the right hand side of the room and (without going through it this time) pulled it open. I was met by a corridor filled with doors, each one with a number on it like a hotel would do.

I opened the nearest one to me and it revealed a bedroom with a large four poster bed in the middle of it. I ignored the two extra doors inside and decided to randomly pick a room.

I pushed the door of number seven open and slowly felt my eyes bulge, my mouth drop open at the sight of Severus Snape standing in front of me with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Review please :D x0x


End file.
